


Snapshot: One Year Before Kyuubi

by osheamobile



Series: Theater of War (Old) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, New Team New Problems, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osheamobile/pseuds/osheamobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation and new teammates, but Moriyama Hiroshi still has a lot to learn about friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot: One Year Before Kyuubi

Their new Jounin-sensei stared at them, expectantly. He hadn't asked a question since bringing them to the next classroom over. In fact, the only motion he had made was to adjust his dark glasses, which he was still wearing indoors.  
  
Black seemed to be the color of choice for him, in general. His hair was black, and partially obscured his hitai-ate, but not enough to hide the stylized leaf etched into the metal. The jounin wore a black jumpsuit and had dyed his flak jacket a dark grey; underneath the sleeves and collar of the jumpsuit was a black bodysuit. His boots were black leather, though a certain firmness of the toe suggested it was reinforced with steel - slightly more cumbersome, but an unwelcome surprise for any enemy in a melee. Wrapped around his neck and covering the lower portion of his face was a tattered scarf that looked like it used to be black; years of use and washing had left it a somewhat mottled grey.  
  
The trio of newly-made genin glanced at each other, then back at their new sensei. None of them said a word.  
  
A small grey puppy crawled out from inside Kensuke's jacket, took one look at the jounin in front of them, and barked happily.  
  
The jounin nodded. "Thank you. My name is Kurohisa Gendou," he said, adjusting his glasses again. "You three are to be my charges. This means that I am responsible both for your training and your lives, while you are under my command. If this is an unsatisfactory arrangement, please leave now."  
  
The trio glanced at each other again. "Neh, Gendou-sensei," trawled Kensuke. "How did you understand what Hayate said?"  
  
Gendou turned his head slightly to stare at Kensuke, who quieted down immediately. He removed his glasses, revealing a pair of blood-red eyes.  
  
"I did not understand Hayate," he said softly. "I merely acknowledged the fact that out of all of you, he was the one to speak to me first."  
  
All three genin blushed, embarassed.  
  
"But since conversation has now begun, I believe it may be best for us to...get to know one another. I will begin." Gendou replaced his glasses. His tattered scarf seemed to flutter softly, but it was the lack of any breeze whatsoever that made the effect even more disturbing.  
  
"I am a jounin with the Hidden Leaf. Until recently I was ranked a Special Jounin, and I continue to be stationed in the Konoha Interrogation and Torture Division of ANBU. My direct supervisor is Morino Ibiki, who reports directly to the Hokage himself. You are my first genin team."  
  
He seemed to ignore the worried glances the trio were giving each other. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he continued. "I like quiet Sunday afternoons, which I spend primarily with my wife. While I do not derive pleasure from it, I take pride in the application of my duties. My dislikes include unnecessary fighting, foolhardy chuunin who do not clean their tools before replacing them, and the lead actor in the show A*N*B*U. He is an untalented hack who deserves none of the praise he gets from critics."  
  
Hiroshi struggled to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"My ambition is to train the three of you to become the best ninja you can be," Gendou concluded. "Please, tell me about yourselves now."  
  
The blonde girl in the middle blushed. "My name is Sonozaki Hotaru," she said. "My grandmother has been training me in our family Taijutsu style. My sister applied to become a medic-nin. I think she also graduates today, too." She grinned a little uncertainly. "I like games, and sports. I dislike homework and studying.  
  
"My dream..." She paused, thinking. "My dream is to become the head of my clan one day!"  
  
Gendou nodded his approval, and turned his attention towards the scruffy boy and his dog.  
  
"I'm Inuzuka Kensuke," he drawled, "and this is Hayate."  
  
Hayate barked happily.  
  
"I like puzzles and riddles. I dislike beef. My dream is to learn all my clan's special jutsu and become a great ninja!" He grinned, pushing back the hood of his fur-lined jacket.  
  
Gendou nodded again, turning his attention towards the last remaining member of the team.  
  
The boy shuffled his feet. "I, um. I am Moriyama Hiroshi," he said, quietly. "My family moved here from the Rock Country just before I was born. My mother is a trader and my father teaches at the civilian school across the village." He blushed. "I like reading and puzzles. I dislike sports and okonomiyaki. My dream..."  
  
He fell silent for a moment. "My dream is to prove that you can become a great ninja without being from a lineaged clan."  
  
As Hotaru and Kensuke frowned at this proclamation, Gendou stood up. "Very good, all of you. However, you have a lot to learn. Please accompany me to Training Center Six, and we will begin your first lesson."  
  
With that, Gendou twisted his hand into a quick seal and disappeared in a swirl of darkness.  
  
"I didn't know you were from the Rock, Hiro-kun," said Hotaru, tilting her head quizzically.  
  
"I'm not," said Hiroshi, frowning. He glanced out the window at the Hokage Monument; a team of sculptors were already in the progress of shaping the new Hokage's face into the cliff. "I was born here. My parents were caught up in the war, and decided that the Rock Country was too dangerous."  
  
"So you won't turn traitor on us?" snorted Kensuke.  
  
Hotaru hit him. "What are you talking about? Hiro-kun's been here his whole life! They wouldn't let him become a ninja if he was a _traitor_ , would they?"  
  
"I'm not a traitor!" shouted Hiroshi. His suddenly loud voice silenced the other two genin.  
  
"Come on," he said. "Gendou-sensei is waiting for us."


End file.
